


A Terrible Idea

by keiththespacekitty (fatherlords)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, And now they have to raise it, Keith and Lance raise a galra baby, M/M, probably terrible parenting, they just found a baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatherlords/pseuds/keiththespacekitty
Summary: Lance and Keith acquire a galra baby. Now they have to raise it. They're useless, of course*on hiatus indefinitely
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	A Terrible Idea

Keith knew he'd made a terrible decision. No, scratch that. Lance had made a terrible decision. A serious, terrible decision that came with the risk of giving Keith a splitting headache. 

Keith briefly looked away from the expanse of space to Lance, who was holding the terrible decision in his jacket. The very tiny, very purple terrible decision. 

It stared at Keith. It made eye contact. The terrible decision was making eye contact. With Keith. "What?" He snapped. He instantly regretted that when it started to whimper. "No no no don't cry!" Keith panicked. "Lance! Do something!" Lance bounced the terrible decision, and Keith was saved from a headache. "What are we even going to do with it?"

"I don't know," Lance replied, "but we couldn't just leave them there!"

"We also didn't have to steal a galra fighter yet here we are."

"That part was your idea, Keith," Lance complained.

"Only because you insisted on stealing a baby!"

"We didn't steal it!" Lance protested, a little too loudly because the terrible decision fussed. "He was all abandoned!"

"That's not a boy, Lance," Keith sighed.

"How do you know?" Lance huffed.

"Well- technically I don't, people can grow up to be anything, but- just look under the jacket."

"Oh. Oh okay, I guess she was all abandoned. Huh."

Keith ignored Lance and the terrible decision as much as he could, focusing on piloting them back to the castle.


End file.
